1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to flow control devices for use in water wells and in particularly to a downhole flow controller for use in recharge, injection and aquifer storage recovery wells wherein the VoSmart (a Variable Orifice Selective Monitored Artificial Recharge Throttle) Valve continuously regulates the flow of water during periods of recharging. During recharging the water in the column or drop pipe is controlled to prevent air from being entrained or trapped in the fluid flow and carried into the aquifer. Entrained air can adversely effect the recharge efforts, through air-fouling, bio-fouling and calcite formation, by blocking the flow of water into the aquifer.
2. History of the Invention.
Many Water Districts and Communities have realized the need and value of maintaining the water level and storage capacity of the aquifers that provide their drinking water. Further due to the high demand and to the variability of supply and demand, it is logical that an adequate reserve capacity of the water storage facilities be maintained to provide for extended peak demands, droughts and explosive growths in new customers. Reserve storage capacity to provide for these events in capital facilities is prohibitively expensive to construct and more difficult to justify, therefor capital facilities typically lag behind demand.
In an effort to reduce these capital facility costs, Water Resource Engineers have become interested in the concept of replacing or storing large volumes (banking) of treated water in aquifers during periods of the year when both water and facility capacity are available to supply water required to recharge aquifers. The concept replacing the water pumped from the aquifer or seasonal storage is called Aquifer Storage Recovery or ASR. This scenario is an alternative to conventional expansion of water supply, treatment, distribution and storage capital facilities is quite cost effective in areas where it is technically feasible. In general a well based system or one that is partially well based is a system that the wells can be used for both recharge and recovery. In recovery the water may require only disinfection. Recharge wells may be through existing wells or through dedicated recharge wells.
In addition to reduction in facilities expansion costs, other advantages favor recharge technology. In coastal areas reduced levels in aquifer water may permit the intrusion of salt water which can result in the destruction of the fresh water supply. In these areas, a mound of recharged fresh water is placed, through balanced flow control, in the aquifer forming a uniform curtain or barrier between the salt water and the fresh water, effectively preventing salt water intrusion. At times this volume of water can be used to meet seasonal peak demands.
Such storage and water resource techniques have proven extremely advantageous and cost effective in areas where declining ground water levels have reduced or left wells nearly non-productive.
An other application of this type of device is the use in ground water remediation. In areas where existing ground water supplies are threatened or have been contaminated flow control devices are effective in managing an effective program. Once the water is extracted and treated this type of flow control device is able to balance the flow in a series of recharge wells to provide a uniform curtain of water, placing the water in the aquifer evenly and uniformly.
Well recharging is also effective where substantial reserves are necessary to improve system reliability in the event of a catastrophic loss of a primary water supply or in communities where strategically located reserves are required to insure an adequate balance in system flows during peak demand.
Although there are obvious benefits to obtained from recharging existing production water wells or in constructing new water storage recovery wells, in many applications problems have been encountered with air entrapment in the recharge water causing air binding of the aquifer. Air binding effectively decreases the permeability of the aquifer thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the recharging operations. Such air entrapment most is most frequently encountered in areas or localities where one or more of three conditions exist. These conditions may be encountered when; 1. the recharge water must drop a considerable distance from the well head to the static water level; 2. When the recharge flow is relatively low and; 3. Where the specific capacity of the well is relatively high. The foregoing conditions have resulted in the cascading of water in the column or drop pipe thereby entrapping large quantities of air which is carried into the well and outwardly into the aquifer. The entrapped air can effectively plug or seal the aquifer, a condition known as air fouling, resulting in substantially lower permeability and storage capacity. The answer to mitigating this problem is to pump the well thereby restoring a portion of the lost capacity.
There have been flow control devices developed by the oil and gas industry, such controllers are not suitable for use in controlling cascading in recharge, injection or aquifer storage recovery wells. One alternative used to mitigate the air entrainment involves the use of multiple small injection tubes to place the water in the aquifer. Such alternative is possible in wells using large diameter well casing and well screens. This system is costly and generally not suitable for retrofitting existing wells.